In an article in the journal PROCEEDINGS OF THE IEEE, Vol. 65, No 12 December 1977 "Receiver design for optical fibre system" by S. D. Personick, there is given a survey of the state of the art within the area in question. Inter alia, it is apparent from the article that the dynamics of the input stage for a receiver, i.e. the quotient between highest and lowest correctly detected input signal value, can be improved by reducing the value of the transimpedance resistance. However, this technique causes the receiver to have lower sensitivity, which can be a drawback in certain connections.